Con lentes o sin ellos
by GixKey
Summary: Poco o nada te conozco, pero confío en que tu belleza externa lo es tanto como tu personalidad, que vislumbro a través del cristal que cubre tus ojos, porque con o sin ellos sé bien cuan hermosa eres.


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC - KENYAKO**

 **Con lentes o sin ellos.**

Mi persona favorita...podría ser ella. Es una persona excepcional, digna de admiración y la perfecta portadora de sus emblemas, me sorprende como existe tanta inocencia y malicia al mismo tiempo en una misma persona, es como un sabor agridulce en la boca pero inmerso en un ser humano.

-Estoy lista, vamos por los demás, entre más rápido acabemos mayor tiempo tendremos para divertirnos en el digimundo-pronuncias entusiasmada robándome una de muchas sonrisas

-De acuerdo, ¿lista para ir?-pregunto mirándote cautivado mientras extiendo mi digiviece

-Por supuesto, ¡puerta al digimundo ábrete!-gritas tan entusiasta como siempre mientras imito tus gestos rememorando con cariño lo que produjo nuestro pequeño retraso.

FLASH BACK

Tarde, muy tarde, pero finalmente logro llegar al instituto del cual la mayoría de los elegidos forman parte, por lo que resultaba mejor ingresar juntos al otro mundo que encontrármelos de forma casual e inesperada en cualquier momento, sobre todo si se trata de una salida grupal.

Últimamente me siento mucho mejor en el grupo, finalmente siento que encontré mi lugar, y redimirme es algo que poco a poco he conseguido ayudando como cada semana a algún grupo de digimons en conflicto. Aunado a la simpatía con la que los demás me han acogido puedo sentirme verdaderamente grato. Sin embargo el ir hasta el lugar saliendo de mi instituto me retrasa un tanto, pero al ingresar a toda prisa vislumbro el lugar que necesito desde el piso de abajo por lo que a toda velocidad subo las escaleras, más mi andar se ve abruptamente interrumpido al chocar con otra persona por lo que cada uno cae de espaldas al suelo emitiendo un sonido y mueca de dolor.

Tras levantarme y estirarme un poco ofrezco la mano a quien se encuentra delante de mí.

-Lo siento yo…-detengo mi hablar al notar que se trata de la pelimorada del grupo-Yolei…disculpa-digo amistosamente

-¿eh?-es el sonido que escapa de tus labios por lo que cojo tus manos ayudándote a parar

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto más al notar tus ojos aminorándolos con dificultad observo su rostro extrañado-¿Yolei?

-Disculpa pero no puedo ver-respondes intentando analizar el entorno siendo allí donde noto la ausencia de tus anteojos por lo que los cojo del suelo

-Aquí tienes-digo poniéndolos delante de mí más tu reacción me deja mudo

-¿Ken?-preguntas acortando abruptamente la distancia entre nosotros, acercándote tanto que soy capaz de percibir tu aliento contra mi rostro.

Rápidamente siento mi rostro enrojecer por el sorpresivo acercamiento, siendo mis manos lo único que nos distancia mientras balbuceo cosas inentendibles en el repentino nerviosismo que me invadió. Más tu siguiente acto era algo que en definitiva no supondría en alguien más común…y es exactamente que al no recibir afirmación o negación alguna cerraste tus ojos en tu vano intento de distinguirme y comenzaste a olfatearme haciendo que el calor me invadiera a tal punto que enrojecí hasta las orejas cerrando los ojos inmediatamente.

-S-sí, soy K-Ken-afirmo tontamente mientras ladeas tu cabeza y te acercas todavía más por lo que apresuradamente extiendo tus anteojos ante ti, retrocediendo y creando finalmente un espacio entre ambos rostros mientras bajo la mirada-t-to-toma t-tus lentes

Al cogerlos los colocas de inmediato en tu rostro y me sonríes amistosamente-muchas gracias, pero dame unos segundos ¿si? Voy a limpiarlos y enseguida nos vamos al digimundo ¿te parece bien?-ante aquello solo asiento torpemente mientras te retiras y siento mi corazón acelerado a un ritmo indescriptible y tratando de regular mi pesada respiración.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al llegar al digimundo notamos como se encuentra el resto a lo lejos saludándonos animadamente por lo que emprendemos la marcha hacia ellos.

-Por cierto, gracias por esperarme , me retrasé siendo yo la que estudia allí mismo jiji-pronuncias divertida

-No te preocupes, es mejor estar en compañía de a quien deseas-respondo más me observas confundida y siento mi cara aumentar de color otra vez-es decir…bueno…

-Cl-claro jiji-pronuncias tenuemente sonrojada-será divertido, mmmm…quizás lo volvamos tradición ¿no?-preguntas tímidamente siendo lo opuesto a tu persona por lo que me robas otra sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-respondo mientras saludamos al resto al hacer acto de presencia-

-De acuerdo chicos, ahora que estamos todos es hora de comer y luego nos pondremos en marcha con las remodelaciones de las chozas-pronuncia Davis entusiasta mientras todos asentimos

-Yolei…-digo antes de que vayas tras el resto

-Dime-respondes sorprendida por lo que cojo tus lentes y te los quito del rostro y enseguida te los vuelvo a poner-¿Qué…qué pasa?

-En efecto, antes estabas tan cerca que quería corroborarlo a una distancia más prudente pero no eran mis alucinaciones-te digo con una sonrisa

-No te comprendo Ken-respondes confundida con una sonrisa de lado

-Me refiero a que…luces muy bonita también sin...sin tus lentes-digo con una sonrisa caminando un poco más volteo a verte nuevamente-por supuesto que con ellos también te ves muy bien, son muy de tu estilo-y dicho aquello continuo mi andar con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Tu imagen, lejos o cerca la preservaré en la mente por mucho mucho tiempo.


End file.
